degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Archie Simpson
Archibald "Archie" "Snake" Rupert Simpson (b. circa 1974), is an alumni of Degrassi Junior High and High in the 1990s. He is the current principal at Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Canada. He is portrayed by Stefan Brogren. Snake in the Original Degrassi (season 1-5) Starts as: Grade 8 Snake is best friends with Joey Jeremiah and Derek "Wheels" Wheeler (portrayed by Pat Mastroianni & Neil Hope) with whom he forms a band, The Zit Remedy (later, simply, the Zits); their only song is "Everybody Wants Something". Responsible and observant of rules, Snake is usually the one to oppose the others' shenanigans. Nevertheless, the first time that Snake's parents leave him home alone for a weekend, Joey and Wheels badger him long enough to convince him to let them sleep over ("Trust Me", DJH ep. 211). When the boys oversleep the next morning and realize that Wheels will be late for an appointment, Joey drives him there in Snake's parents' car despite lacking a license to drive; the resulting minor accident leads Snake's parents to discover what had happened and lose confidence in Snake. He receives his license a year later ("Little White Lies", DH ep. 110). It is with these two friends that Snake makes his first (failed) trip to a strip joint ("Little White Lies", DH ep. 108), hires older student Clutch (portrayed by Steve Bedernjak) to buy them beer and before being caught by the police ("Pa-arty!", DH ep. 315), and sneaks into the closed school to try to see favourite rock band, The Savages film a music video ("Extracurricular Activities", DH ep. 209). The boys' interest and availability to rehearse their music wanes, but Joey keeps bringing them back ("Sealed With a Kiss", DJH ep. 208; "Pass Tense", DJH ep. 213; "He Ain't Heavy", DJH ep. 306, "The Whole Truth", DJH ep. 307; "A New Start Part 1", DH ep. 101; "Breaking Up Is Hard To Do", DH ep. 103). The Zits convince their budding filmmaker classmate Lucy Fernandez (portrayed by Anais Granofsky) to shoot a music video for their only song, "Everybody Wants Something" ("Breaking Up Is Hard To Do", DH ep. 103; "Everybody wants Something", DH ep. 105) and Clutch to let them use his car as a prop (Id). In return, they appear in Lucy's feminist horror film, It Creeps ("It Creeps", DH ep. 114). Snake is at a loss as to how to talk with Wheels after the death of Wheels' adoptive parents (portrayed by Timm Zemanek & Nancy Sinclair) ("Can't Live With 'Em Part 2", DJH ep. 302). Wheels is hurt by what he perceives as Snake's abandonment of him, but Joey mediates a reconciliation between the two ("A Big Girl Now", DJH ep. 303). Like Joey, Snake exhausts his sympathy for Wheels's loss of his parents to a drunk driver, when Wheels incessantly lies, steals, and refuses to accept responsibility for anything ("Home Sweet Home", DH ep. 208). While Snake is saving a life, Wheels, in contrast, drives while drunk to get more beer for the party and collides with another car (Degrassi: School's Out). Snake refuses to visit or write to Wheels in jail and is disgusted by Wheels' refusal to accept responsibility for killing a child in the other car and for temporarily blinding and severely injuring Lucy who was riding with Wheels, particularly in light of Wheels having lost his own parents to a drunk driver years earlier. Although Wheels eventually pleads guilty, Snake refuses to forgive him for twelve years (Id.; "Mother and Child Reunion", Part 2, DNG ep. 102; "Should I Stay or Should I Go?" DNG ep. 307). Snake is an excellent swimmer but inept at soccer ("The Great Race" DJH ep. 105). A tall boy, he enjoys basketball but does not have his older brother Glen's (Montgomery Randal) legendary prowess on the court; he is uncomfortable with the revelation of Glen's homosexuality, but does not share their father's hostility ("He Ain't Heavy", DJH ep. 306). Upon entering a Degrassi High School lavatory one day, he discovers the corpse of classmate Claude Tanner (David Armin-Parcells) who had recently shot himself. Part of Claude's face is off and shows only skull, so it was indictated Claude had shot himself in the head. Snake dashes to the administration office and guides Assistant Principal Raditch (Dan Woods) to the scene ("Showtime Part 1", DH ep. 210). The incident leaves Snake noticeably shaken and he withdraws to his parents' home, away from school for a couple of weeks ("Showtime Part 2", DH ep. 211; "Three's A Crowd", DH ep. 212). Though liked by nearly everyone as a friend or pleasant acquaintance, Snake is generally unsuccessful with women, owing largely to his lack of self-confidence and desire to be the "good guy". Nevertheless, he periodically gets dates with various girls, though none develops into a relationship. Among his failed adolescent pairings are Melanie Brodie (portrayed by Sara Ballingall), Michelle Accette (portrayed by Maureen McKay), and Christine "Spike" Nelson (portrayed by Amanda Stepto) ("Making Whoopee", DJH ep. 313; "Loyalties", DH ep. 203; "Three's A Crowd", DH ep. 212). Snake is paired with Spike Nelson for what is to be one of their final class assignments of grade 11; studying in the Nelsons' kitchen, Spike watches Snake playfully carry Spike's young daughter Emma (portrayed by toddler Ashlee Henricks) ("Three's A Crowd", DH ep. 212). Unbeknownst to Snake, this triggers romantic feelings in Spike toward him, and she daydreams of him initiating a passionate kiss. Snake accepts Spike's invitation to attend the prom together, believing that Spike wants to go simply as friends. Upon learning that Snake really likes Michelle Accette and would rather go with her, Spike backs out and keeps her disappointment secret from Snake. During the summer following his graduation from Degrassi High School, he takes a job as a lifeguard in the hope of impressing a bikini-clad woman to take his virginity; unfortunately, he only succeeds in impressing children. (Degrassi: School's Out). Having finally taken enough of Joey's teasing over his virginity throughout the summer, Snake angrily denounces Joey for his infidelity toward Joey's girlfriend Caitlin Ryan. Ironically, in this exchange, the traditionally "good boy" Snake becomes the first character on Canadian prime-time television to utter the word "fucking". Moments later, traditionally "good girl" Caitlin becomes the second character (and first female) to do so when she overhears Snake and confronts Joey with: "Tessa Campanelli? You were fucking Tessa Campanelli?!". Immediately after unintentionally breaking up Joey and Caitlin, Snake realizes that former classmate Alison Hunter (Sarah Holmes) is drowning, and rushes in to the lake to rescue her. Everyone congratulates him as a hero, but he breaks down in a flood of emotion and anxiety. Two months later, at the wedding reception of classmates Alexa and Simon Dexter (Irene Courakos & Michael Carry), Snake is accompanied by his girlfriend Pam whom he met at university, and appears considerably more self-assured. Like Caitlin, Snake is receptive to Joey's apologies for the way he had behaved toward both of them, and they look forward to going out to shoot pool while Snake is in town. Parents Snake's mother was played by Vivian Palin (in "Trust Me"; she also played a teacher in "Star-Crossed") and by Maggie Thomas in "He Ain't Heavy", "Home Sweet Home" and "School's Out". Snake's father was played in the third season by Clarke Mackey, the director of three episodes, and by Ingvar Brogren in the second season of Degrassi High. Also, Glen Simpson, Snake's brother, was played by Montgomery Randal. Interim Snake's relationship with Pam does not last. ("Mother and Child Reunion" Part 2, DNG ep. 102). Snake attends the wedding of Joey to Julia Manning, a divorcé approximately six years their senior. Among the other attendees are Spike, her young daughter Emma, and Julia's young son Craig Manning ("White Wedding" Part 1, DNG ep. 212; "When Doves Cry" Part 1, DNG ep. 201). The wedding likely occurs sometime on the order of three years after School's Out (based upon the age of their daughter, Angela Jeremiah). He remains acquainted with Spike over the years (judging by the interaction and familiarity between the two in "Mother and Child Reunion", DNG eps. 101-102). He does not, however, see Emma for several years, such that neither will know each other days before she enters grade 7. Snake receives a teaching appointment at his alma mater which, at some point, is reconfigured to educate students in grades 7-12 and redesignated Degrassi Community School. Among the subjects he teaches is Media Immersion. ("Mother and Child Reunion" Part 1, DNG ep. 101). Snake becomes the administrator of the Degrassi alumni database. ("Father Figure" Part 1, DNG ep. 301). He coordinates the combined reunion of his graduating class and the one a year behind them; he prepares displays of photographs and personal memorabilia solicited from the alumni. ("Mother and Child Reunion" Part 1, DNG ep. 101). Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 1 Snake meets Emma (portrayed by teenaged Miriam McDonald) for the first time in several years when she delivers boxes of memorabilia from Spike to him at school. He is still vocally angry with Wheels and is dismayed that Wheels has been released from prison. Aside from Wheels, he is eager to catch up with his old classmates who have come to their high school reunion. Snake is still friends with his recently-widowed pal Joey, and tries to pull him out of his proverbial shell at the pre-reunion gathering. ("Mother and Child Reunion", DNG ep. 101/102). Whilst dashing about her home, preparing to leave for the high school reunion, Spike explains her nervousness to Emma, "I feel like I'm going to the prom I never got to go to." It is later revealed that she is attending the event with Snake, her abortive prom date from a decade earlier. Upon learning that Emma is in danger from a pedophile, Snake speeds Spike to the hotel where she is being held. Snake holds the predator against a wall until the police arrive, promising to snap the man's neck if he tries to move. (Id.) Season 2 With the show's reintroduction of Joey as a regular character, and additional guest appearances by Caitlin, Lucy, Yick Yu (Siluck Saysanasy), et al., Snake is seen spending time with his peers. Teaching Spike's daughter renews Spike's interest in Snake, and the two begin dating. Among their outings is an Elvis Costello concert, as the two share a love of his music. ("Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", DNG ep. 203). After a few months, Spike proposes marriage and Snake accepts; Spike also picks out her ring herself. He and Emma deal with the typical conflict between prospective stepparents and stepchildren, complicated by his role as "Mr. Simpson", her teacher and that of her friends. ("Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", DNG ep. 203; "Weird Science", DNG ep. 205). Unaware that Spike is pregnant with their son Jack, Snake makes an off-hand remark about becoming Emma's stepfather being hard enough and that he does not want to start a family of their own yet; this prompts Spike to consider keeping the pregnancy a secret from him and aborting the fetus. Emma, knowing that she herself began as a prime candidate for being aborted, is vehemently pro-life and races to Snake's bachelor party to warn him. Snake argues with Spike about not being consulted and having to learn about the situation from Emma. Angry with each other, two initially stay away from the church the following morning, reluctant to marry. They reconcile in time to dash to the ceremony in casual clothes, and change into their wedding attire before the reception. ("White Wedding" Parts 1-2, DNG eps. 212-213). Season 3 In the season premiere, "Father Figure, parts 1 and 2", Emma discovers that her father, Shane McKay, is brain damaged and confined to a sanitarium, rather than a physician as she had believed. She lashes out at Spike for hiding the truth and for "allowing" Shane's parents to commit him, but Snake consoles Emma and acknowledges her sense of betrayal, while also providing her exposition as to what had happened: Shane wanted to be part of Emma's life but was largely prevented by his parents. ("Eggbert", DJH ep. 201; "Dinner And A Show", DJH ep. 204). When going to a concert, Shane tried the hallucinogen LSD and either fell or jumped from a bridge - whether it was intentional was and remains unknown - suffering severe head trauma. ("Taking Off Part 2", DJH ep. 312; "It Creeps", DH 114). Spike took Emma to visit Shane when she was three years old, but Shane became agitated and began a tantrum, thus frightening Spike who worried that Shane might inadvertently hurt Emma; she therefore prevented their further contact. ("Father Figure" Part 2, DNG ep. 302). For a change, Emma finds herself relating better to her stepfather Snake than with her mother Spike. (Id). At the end of the same episode, Snake's and Spike's son, Jack, is born, and Emma addresses Snake as "Dad" for the first time. (Id). Going forward, she alternates between "Snake" and "Dad", depending upon her mood and the situation; continuing to address him as "Mr. Simpson" in class. Also in Season 3, Snake learns he has leukemia and battles with it throughout the entire season, with the help of Spike, Emma, friends, and family. ("Pride" Part Two, DNG ep. 305; "Gangsta Gangsta", DNG ep. 306; "Should I stay or Should I Go?", DNG ep. 306). Spike compels Snake to get out of the house and go bowling with Joey one evening, whereupon Joey reunites Wheels with Snake who initially wants nothing to do with him. The two talk, however, while Joey fetches refreshments, and Snake confides wanting to die. Wheels assures him that had the same desire after learning that he had killed a child. Snake seeks Wheels advice in dealing with his feelings. Joey returns and remarks that their heads are all now as bald as the bowling balls surrounding them; Snake lost his already thinning hair as a result of the chemotherapy; the other two presumably lost theirs more gradually in their twenties. The three old (and now bald) friends loudly sing Everybody Wants Something as they drive Snake home. ("Should I stay or Should I Go?", DNG ep. 306). Snake advises Dan Raditch, not to take the unimportant things so seriously, noting it was a lesson he learned in dealing with the leukemia. ("Take on Me", DNG ep. 316). Snake loses his new laptop to theft by Sean Cameron. Sean eventually confesses his misdeeds and offers to make amends; the incident ironically leads to the two having genuine fondness and respect for each other. Season 4 After Emma is threatened by a gun-wielding Rick Murray and witnesses the boy's death by gunshot, Snake is frustrated by Emma being forced to wait in a classroom to be interviewed by the police, and snaps at Mr. Raditch for ignoring the signs of Rick being bullied. He is often reminded of Claude Tanner, his classmate who commited suicide. He remembers Mr. Raditch helping with that, but not with Rick. This aggravates him. He is aware that Sean's actions likely saved Emma's life. He is shocked to realize that Emma, whom he viewed as being a virgin, has contracted gonorrhea by performing oral sex on Jay Hogart; nevertheless, he remains stoic and supportive. Season 5 In season 5, Emma's best friend, Manuela "Manny" Santos, is thrown out of her family's house by her father. Despite disapproving of her promiscuous behavior, Snake takes pity on Manny and invites her to stay in the Nelson-Simpson home until she can reconcile with her father. Snake is discovered in an empty movie theatre by Emma while he was passionately kissing Principal Daphne Hatzilakos|, a woman approximately ten years his senior and his superior on the Degrassi faculty. Ms. Hatzilakos is the mother of Peter Stone, Emma's secret boyfriend at the time. When Snake comes home the next day, he announces that he has sold his motorcycle for airfare to Mexico for Spike and him. Spike then remarks that she does not “deserve such a perfect husband.” Emma angrily tells them to stop it and Snake had to confess, for which Spike expels him out of the house. Snake later gets Spike to take him back under the condition that he never cheat again. Being so happy to be back with his wife, he says he's going take the family (including Manny, who is still living in the Simpson home) to New York. It seems the trip was canceled because of Emma's battle with anorexia nervosa. Season 6 When J.T. Yorke is murdered by Lakehurst student Drake Lempkey, the school holds a memorial for him, where Mr. Simpson officiates and tells everyone that he is among the many affected. Still taught Media Immersions all year round, he faced some challenging things like watching J.T die and winning back Spike and other things. Towards the end of the year he thought the year was what it was worth. Season 7 Darcy starts to make a confidante out of Mr. Simpson, who is becoming worried for her. She later charges that he is molesting her when he brings Ms. Hatzilakos and Darcy's mother together to talk about Darcy's situation. Mr. Simpson is then suspended from his job. While Darcy is dealing with this new drama, she eventually tells the truth and apologizes to Snake, who has come to realize that Darcy is merely troubled. When Mr. Simpson is cleared of Darcy's charges, he comes to Degrassi to find that a degrading Web site is made about him and his situation with Darcy. Spike and Simpson's relationship begins to fall apart, she is not sure to trust him if he did do anything or not, he informs her that he did absolutely nothing wrong. The next day, she decides that they need sometime apart, she takes Jack, but leaves Emma there with him and goes to stay with her mom. Spike later comes back around the time that Sean comes home on leave from the Army before shipping out to Afghanistan, and Snake and Spike invite Sean to stay a their home during his brief leave. Snake is going back to teach at Degrassi the next week, but having lounged around most of the time he was away, Snake remarks that he has put on some weight that he would like to lose; an appreciative Sean offers to coach Snake in the gymnasium and develop a training regimen for him. While being trained by Sean, Snake begins to feel like he's being pushed farther than his body will allow. After complaining to Sean about this, Sean yells at Snake, unintentionally expressing his frustration with the Army's aggressive training and his fear of going to Afghanistan, after which Snake comforts him. Season 8 In Uptown Girl Part 1, Mr. Simpson walks his god-son Connor into Degrassi. When he comes to recover his class, media immersions, Snake tells Alli, and Clare before walking in the building that Connor is his godson and they should become friends with him as well, since he's a part of the gifted program. Alli is upset that Mr. Simpson revealed that she is in the gifted program. Also, in the premiere he is seen dropping Emma, Manny, and Liberty off at Smithdale University with his wife Spike Nelson. Snake says goodbye to the girls and he listens to his wife's worries on how their baby has grown up and is going to college. He is seen throughout the season giving advice and teaching his students In With Or Without You, Snake takes his students on a camping trip to experience the wild life of nature, and it's pleasures. Snake has his own tent, and lets his students do whatever, as long as they're not getting themselves into trouble. But, the night they are sleeping, and it's drizzling, Snake jumps out of his tent when he hears Alli screaming snake, and seeing Sav shirtless, and everything awkward. On the bus back to Degrassi, he lectures the kids on how they should stay in their own tent. In Heat Of The Moment, Snake is outraged at Alli and tells her that she has to apologize to Holly J. and tells her that the Police have been called because The Sinclair's were concerned. He calls Mr. Bhandari to come to the school, Mr. Simpson is in the room confronting Alli aswell as Mr. Bhandari. Snake is embarrassed at what Alli did to Holly J. In Causing A Commotion, Mr. Simpson is outraged when he hears and sees on video, Shep being nasty and mean to Clare. Also, calling Connor a freak when he actually has real mental problems. Mr. Simpson tells Clare to see him in class, and he tells her that Connor wants her to know for now that he has Asperger's Syndrome, and he is really nervous and he needs a friend to get him through it. Clare is pressured and nervous when she learns this. In the end of the episode Snake gets the board of ed to send The Shep to workshops, because he needs to work on his ways as principal. In Jane Says Part 1, Mr. Simpson is sort of upset, and glad that The Shep is back to recover his role as principal at Degrassi. The Shep comes into Simpson's class and lets everyone know he's back and better than ever. Mr. Simpson witnesses his godson, Connor and Clare nervous about the Shep, but Snake is very much convinced that he's changed, because they wouldn't let him back if he wasn't. He is seen at the end of the season as well; still teaching media immersions, and giving students advice they need to get through the day on top of the game, and proud to be a high schooler. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough Part 1, Snake is seen introducing Jenna Middleton to Alli and Clare. He tells them that she is the new girl and she would love to make new friends. In Shoot To Thrill, he receives Alli's naked pic when he looks at Bruce's phone. He tells Alli she should go to the Principal's office. He was shocked to see a nudey of one of his students. Throughout the season he is seen in almost every episode teaching Media Immersion and giving advice to his students. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, he teaches the students about finding a profile about each other by putting them in a line and stating random facts to find ones profile. In Holiday Road, he is seen talking with Emma and Spike about Emma's Smithdale problems. He tells her to follow her dreams and that if she wants to go back to college she can in the future. Also, he asks her if she is sure about it and just doesn't want to drop out because she is bored because it is school and she has to learn. He sponsors the bike race. In Heart Like Mine Part 2, Snake and Ms. H notice that KC isn't so happy so they confront him. They see that he is afraid, and then see that he pulls out a gun. Snake along with Ms. H panics and they carefully takes the gun. Snake goes to call the police, and the police come and arrest the coach. Before noticing the gun Snake is surprised to see that KC wasn't playing in the championship game. In Start Me Up, Mr. Simpson was teaching the class about two different computer generators. Microsoft versus Linux. When, Peter interupts about the band performing at Above The Dot, Snake sarcastically asks if he can go back to his lesson. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, In the beginning, Snake is walking by because school is over, and he is excited because he is going camping with his wife. Spike and Snake just got back from a camping trip together. They are happy to see Emma and Manny at home waiting for them. But, moments after they arrive home, Spinner walks in with flowers and tells Spike and Snake that him and Emma love each other, and that they're going to have a beach wedding tomorrow. Snake is shocked so is Spike, but they want the best for Emma. Snake is also shocked that Emma is marrying Spinner Mason. Emma also asks them to walk her down the isle. Spike and Snake don't back down, and they say, "yes". At the wedding they walk their daughter, Emma, down the isle, and have a good time celebrating with everyone. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), Snake is back and is principal of Degrassi. He introduces the class to Ms. Oh their new MI Lab Teacher, and tells them to treat her with respect. He tells them that they got rid of all the chair and they got excersize balls, to help posture, and balance. They'll be the new chairs in the MI Lab. He is very excited to be principal. In [[Breakaway (1)|'Breakaway Part 1']], Snake is excited for the elections, and he tell everyone to pay attention to Holly J and Sav's speechs, at the end of the episode he is seen with HJ and Sav reading the winner of the election. He is surprised that Sav won because of his facial expression, but he is happy for him. In [[99 Problems (2)|'99 Problems Part 2']], Mr. Simpson has to take care of the dilemma of Drew getting tied to the flagpole. He tries to reason with the team, but is interupted several time by Drew's uptight and impatiant mother. He is a little frightened by her, but gets it aware that who ever comes clean about this will be in serious trouble. Later on, we don't see Snake, but it is made aware that after Drew's mother went to him and the school board after Riley confessed, they're making Riley sit out of football for 5 games. In''' Better Off Alone (2), Mr. Simpson claims to Sav that he is very enthusiastic about him being School President, and that he's doing a good job. He feels Sav can handle a lot and sits down to have a phone conference. Sav is happy that Mr. Simpson gave him a good compliment. In '''Better Off Alone Part 2, Mr. Simpson is furious with KC, when he learns that KC keyed Coach Armstrong's car. He calls KC's mom, and group home director to come to the school. When KC comes in he's surprised. He tries to act innocent, but Mr. Simpson doesn't tollerate it and sort of snips at him. KC's mom gets deffensive, and asks them for a few moments to just talk. Mr. Simpson is happy to give them a few moments to talk, but is still furious at KC for his horrible decision. In You Don't Know My Name Part 1, Mr. Simpson feels upset he has to do this, but he cancels the "Band Slam" because he had something he had to do, and feels really terrible. This makes Sav upset, and also Dave because it was a chance to make the the Three Tenners famous throughout Degrassi. In My Body Is A Cage Part 2, Mr. Simpson being challenged by Drew and Adam's strict and uptight mother again, he tries to casually handle Adam's transgendered situation. He insists that he shouldn't transfer to another highschool and that he should have an opear, or a teacher guiding him throughout each day at school. He also gives Adam a pass for a special washroom for him. Mr. Simpson tells him that he has to use the handicap bathroom. He tells them that the deal is done for now and they can go back to school. He also tells Drew that he shouldn't pick a fight, with Fitz and Owen, it'll only make the matter worse. In All Falls Down Part 1 & 2, Mr. Simpson allows the Vegas Night to go on as planned, despite the disapproval of Mrs. Torres. A different side of Mr. Simpson surfaced after he found out that Clare had lit the stinkbomb days prior and lied about it, Holly J. and Sav come out of the school half-naked, and when Mrs. Torres catches her son Drew and Alli Bhandari in the boiler room, assuming that they were having sex. After an overdue epiphany and outrage at his most trusted students' misdemeanor, Mr. Simpson finally agrees to the school board's proposed changes announcing to the students, "When you get back from break, you won't recognize this school at all." Trivia *Snake is the only character to be a regular in the entire Degrassi series. Therefore, he lasted the longest with Spike in second, Caitlin third, Joey fourth, Emma fifth, Manny Santos sixth, Spinner Mason seventh, Marco Del Rossi eighth, Jimmy Brooks ninth, and Paige Michalchuk tenth. *In Season 8 and 9 he appears in almost every single episode because he is teaching his Media Immersions class. Relationships *Melanie Brodie Not a true relationship but both had crushes on each other and went on a couple dates. *Michelle Accette **Start Up: "Three's a Crowd" (DH 512) **Break Up: Prior to "School's Out" (Movie) ***Reason: Unexplained Pam *Pam **Start Up: "School's Out" (Movie) **Break Up: Between "School's Out" (Movie) and Mother and Child Reunion (1) (101) Degrassi: The Next Generation ***Reason: Unexplained *Christine “Spike” Nelson (Married) *First Relationship **Start Up: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" (203) The Next Generation **Broke Up: "The Lexicon of Love (2)" (512) The Next Generation ***Reason: Emma told Spike that she saw Snake kissing Ms. Hatzilakos. *Second Relationship **Start Up: "Our Lips Are Sealed (1)" (515) The Next Generation ***Reason: Spike forgave Snake for what he did and admitted that she still loved him. Almost ended when Emma caught him kissing Mrs. Hatzilakos and told Spike. It almost ended again when student Darcy Edwards wrongly accuses him of sexual harassment to hide that she was raped at a party. Spike accuses Snake of doing something wrong. They later reconcile, and become stronger. Simpson, Archie Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Principal Category:Male Characters Category:Family Issues Category:Males Category:Teacher Category:Cancer Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Parents Category:Musician Category:Sexual Harrasment Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Band Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 10 Category:Canadian Category:Characters